The door of a modern automobile has an outer skin formed of a sheet of metal. The edges of this sheet of metal are reversely folded around an inner sheet which has been molded into a structural configuration. The reversely folded portion of the front sheet is spot welded to the inner molded sheet of metal to form a composite door structure. When it is necessary to remove the outer sheet of metal from a door to repair damage thereto, it has been extremely difficult to cut the seam formed between the inner and outer sheets of metal without damaging the inner molded metal sheet. Removal of this seam has required grinding of the reversely folded portion of the front metal sheet, an expensive and time consuming operation.
Therefore, an object of this invention is a tool which permits rapid removal of the outer sheet metal skin of an automobile door without damaging the inner molded sheet metal member.
Another object of this invention is a cutting tool for removing the outer sheet metal skin of an automobile door which can be used on a conventional pneumatic hammer.
Another object of this invention is a cutting tool for removing the outer sheet metal skin of an automobile door which can be guided along the cutting path without slippage.
Another object of this invention is a cutting tool for removing the outer sheet metal skin of an automobile door which can easily be positioned to cut at the required depth.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.